Unexpected
by Phoradendron
Summary: Why is everyone staring at the center of the Great Hall? Ron thought, pushing his way through to the middle. The shocking scene almost gave him a heart attack. No one had ever expected something like this...R&R please! Disclaimer: I don't own HP
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ron, I wonder where Hermione is. She's not in her bed this morning, but I'm sure we arrived back at the Gryffindor dorm after her."

"Don't worry, Harry, she probably just went to the library to study some more. O.W.L.S is coming up, and I need to remember to ask her to borrow those notes." He yawned.

"And so are NEWT exams. I better go get ready too. Snape is going crucio us if we're late for Potions again. Ron- are you asleep again? Wake up!" Ron only turned over.

"Okay, fine, I know staying up late last night to play chess wasn't such a good idea…well, neither is exploring the Forbidden Forest, meeting old Voldy, sneaking around secret places, but this is different! Hurry up!"

Ron started drooling.

"Um, detention!"

Snore.

"Snape?"

Ron groaned and rolled over again.

"Avada Kedavra?" (Harry made sure his wand was tucked safely away. Imagine explaining how you killed your best buddy by an illegal curse.)

No response.

"Voldemort?"

This time, Ron only halfway jumped up and looked like he was about to start panicking but unfortunately, went back to sleep after raising one leg.

"Sigh…last option. BREAKFAST!"

"Get all the food before Fred and George-huh?" Ron had shot up but before he could flop down again, Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the door.

"Come on, mate! It's only 8 o' clock in the morning!"

"That's still too late, Ron. Can you just wait there?" They stopped in front of the door. "I've forgotten my Divination book, and I might as well get 'Mione's books as well. Seems like she's forgot them and I don't want her to get in trouble in any of her classes." Harry turned back. "Plus, she's gonna kill us or use another complicated spell if we don't bring her 'very, important tools of education'."

Ron's stomach growled. He looked anxious, like he needed to go use the bathroom only this time he wanted food, not a toilet. "Uh, I'll just see you at the Great Hall, then!" He opened the door and joined a laughing crowd of 6th years as he made his way to the Great Hall.

Ron flung open the doors and barged in but was stopped by the massive crowd gathered there. "Why won't you sit down!" Everyone was talking about some armchair and the Ferret. "How do you think-"

"Couldn't she have known better?" Lavender Brown chatted nervously with Pavarti Patil. (Wait, Ron thought, _she_?)

"Draco's so hot like that! Squeal!" Gag.

Pansy held a butter knife and rummaged in her bag for her wand with murder in her eyes. "I am going to kill that b- hey, who took my nail file? I need to file my nails at 8:30 every single day so they would grow evenly by next week."

"That doesn't even make sense…" Blaise remarked.

Luna Lovegood gracefully glided past the arguing Blaise and Pansy and took a look at the scene. "I wonder what Harry or Ron would think."

Ron pushed his way through the crowd and gasped, staggering backward, when he saw what they were looking at.

Hermione Granger was asleep in an armchair with no other than Draco Malfoy. His arm was around her shoulders and her nose was buried in his neck. They looked like they were in a very compromising position. Colin Creevy snapped a picture.

The flash from his camera was all it took to bring Ron back to his senses, and with a roar, he rose out of his stupor and brandished his wand, ready to murder someone.

The roar, unfortunately, woke both Hermione and the Ferret. Both tumbled out the armchair in surprise and landed in front of a giant, furious, comic-looking, red-faced Ron with steam coming out of his ears and almost every single student in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Lavender Brown smirked. "Are you two dating or what?"

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed in fury. "Why would I want to touch a bloody pompous git like you?"

"You just were-"

"Be quiet!" She scrambled up quickly and flourished her wand. "Draco smirked. Even though he was lying on the ground in a tangled mess, he could still act like he was superior to every person in the world.

"Language, Granger!"

"Oh shut up! _Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco ducked so the curse went pass him and hit Parvati Patil. She fell to the ground, bringing Lavender with her and most likely getting a lot of scratches and bruises.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Draco threw himself to the side and crashed on the ground as her spell hit Colin Creevy and he dropped his camera. Hopping around, he tried to pick it up again but only succeeded in knocking down another bunch of students who bumped into a dining table, knocking all the silverware off and adding to the chaos.

"_Confringo_!" This time, he didn't get up fast enough and the end of Draco's robe burst into fire.

"So now the know-it-all bookworm has to set my clothes on fire to catch my attention?" He calmly put out the fire with a goblet of water on a nearby dining table, then glared at Hermione when he saw the charred end. "You owe me a new black robe!"

"Please, like that will ever happen. You probably imperioused me to-to-to do that horrid act, or-or maybe this is just a nightmare!" She pinched her and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she could still see every student in Hogwarts still staring at her. Her wand, pointing at Draco, started shaking a little. Draco smirked again.

"Believe me, Granger, this is not a nightmare. _Expelliarmus_!" He caught her wand neatly with his seeker reflexes from playing Quidditch.

"Humph. Well I don't need a wand to do this, you arrogant ferret!" She quickly stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

The Great Hall was completely silent.

"You-you disrespectful, lowly Mudblood! _Furnunculous_!" Poor Neville got in the way and became covered in painful boils.

"Self-centered, vain jerk! _Stupefy_!" Luna got hit this time and she gracefully crashed into another crowd of 4th years, making a quite impressive domino effect and knocking some logs out of the fireplace that started burning the tablecloth.

"Oh dear. _Aquamenti!_" Hermione put out the flames then started shrieking at Draco again.

Now Ron wasn't sure who he should curse first: Draco, for even daring to touch Hermione, or Hermione before she destroys the school trying to kill Draco or ending up in Azkaban for murder. Where was Harry when you needed him?

"At least I'm higher than you! Your family probably sleeps in a shoe box!"

"Oh, now who's being disrespectful? And my family isn't poor. My parents are dentists. They make about $100,000 yearly each!"

"….and what does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"Be thankful Pansy isn't here, or she'll kill you for even thinking of touching me!"

Pansy leaped up, then winced as her dress robe caught on the edge of a chair. "I am here! And I would kill you with my bare hands but that is way too gross and messy! Can someone please walk with me back to the dorms? I need to change into a new dress." Everyone ignored her as they were watching Draco and Hermione shoot insults back and forth like a tennis match.

"So now you have others doing your dirty work, idiotic spoiled brat! I should be the one killing you right now for sexual harassment!" Ron scratched his head, not sure what that meant. All he knew was that the words included two other bad words, so they must mean something really, really bad.

"At least you have Pothead and Weasel-"

"_Levicorpus_!"

Draco flew straight up and ended up dangling by one ankle, surprisingly fast since Hermione had said it so quickly and with such anger. His face started turning red with all that blood rushing to his brain, and Hermione rushed forward to punch him again in that helpless form.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

It seemed like Harry had brought not only Dumbledore but all of the teachers as well. After Snape release Draco with a "_Liberacorpus_", the yelling started again. Madame Pomfrey herded all injured students into the infirmary.

"Detention, Mister Malfoy," Snape said coldly. "I will see you later in my office."

"And you, Miss Granger!" Mcgonagall also spoke. "And 30 points off Gryffindor and Slytherin for your reckless behavior!" Dumbledore watched the punishment with a twinkle in his eye like he knew some secret no one else could ever guess, and everyone wondered what he was thinking of.

Thirty-two different scoldings and a month's detention of cleaning up the school and helping at the infirmary, and after being forced to apologize to Draco (who was still smirking) and forcing him to return her wand to her ("Let it go, Draco. It's not worth your life." Snape chided him. Draco grudgingly gave it back, thinking of how much he would enjoy her reaction if he snapped it in half) an exhausted Hermione finally returned to her room.

Luckily, only Harry and Ron were inside and they looked up anxiously from playing chess as she walked in. "You sure showed him, Hermione!"

"D' you want us to go give that Ferret the lesson he deserves?" Ron added, trying to be helpful.

"No, I'm just-"

_Tap tap tap!_ Seeing a familiar owl, Hermione opened the window, trying to be inconspicuous so that Ron wouldn't blow up again. Looking around carefully, she tossed a treat out to the owl and grabbed the letter. Shutting the window and wincing when it banged noisily, Hermione read:

_Nice acting, but next time you'll have to be more careful. I don't know who moved that armchair into the middle of the Great Hall, but don't worry! No one else will ever know. That sure surprise them, didn't it? Love you!_

Hermione smiled discreetly, and swiftly wrote her reply.

_You too, Draco. Meet you in the library tomorrow, same time, alright?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the big delay, but I was really busy studying for an 85 page, 4 chapter exam for one of my classes. And not to offend anyone by asking people to review, but I wanted to see if you wanted my story to stay a two shot or if you wanted me to continue it to make it something much bigger. Sorry about the confusion! And on with the story…**

Hermione opened her dorm door and cautiously stuck her head out. She immediately drew back as a she saw a shadow coming closer, and as she turned around to make sure Harry, Ron, and all the other Gryffindors were sleeping, a pair of arms yanked her backwards into the corridor.

"Guess who?"

Hermione almost squeaked. "You shouldn't do that! What if I accidentally woke them up or you got discovered going around after we're all supposed to be in our rooms?" Draco Malfoy chuckled. They started walking towards the usual secret meeting place, the ordinary broom closet near the Great Hall.

"Don't worry. Nothing can keep me apart from you." He kissed her gently, and Hermione felt herself melt in his arms.

She could still remember how they first met about a month ago. All because of that one, small prank…

_"You have all the things, Hermione?" Harry whispered urgently. He, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, even Neville crept along the shadows. It was a full moon, so it was easier to see what they were going to do._

_ The Gryffindors had always wanted to do something unforgivable to the Slytherins, ever since the first time they had bullied poor Neville to tripping Hermione down the stairs. Even though Crabbe and Goyle did most of these immature acts, everyone knew all of it was planned by Draco Malfoy. _

_ Hermione got this idea for the ultimate prank from listening to Lavender and Parvati chatter on and on about make up tips, newest hair styles, and regular gossip going around Hogwarts. She especially paid attention when they started talking about how Draco Malfoy (ignoring them squealing about how hot he looked) would feel if he re-styled his hair. She got the first inkling of what they ought to do when Lavender mentioned hair dye._

_ "Yes, Harry. Here's the red dye, the gold spray paint, permanent sharpies, glitter powder mixed with extra sticky glue, and Lavender and Parvati's long-lasting, water-proof, fire-proof, earthquake-proof, tsunami-proof, tornado-proof, spell-proof, non-smearing, only-removed-with-a-special-type-of-paper-that-is-not-sold-in-the-wizarding-world, cosmetics and hair gel."_

_ Dean scratched his head. "How can lipstick and eyeliner be earthquake-proof?"_

_ "Dunno, mate. It's just something I heard Dad saying that all fool-proof products should be." _

_ "Quiet! We're almost at the Slytherin dorm!" Hermione shushed them and had Neville hold all the instruments of torture while she carefully looked towards the Slytherin's room. Neville foolishly kept on clunking towards the room, so when Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders, it caused Harry to bump into Neville, Ron to crash into Harry, Dean to collide with Ron, and Seamus to smack into Dean, making the whole group come down in a tangle of arms and legs._

_ Fortunately, Hermione caught their prank bag before it clattered noisily onto the floor, suspending it by her wand a few centimeters apart from the floor. They all froze, as if they were in a freeze frame._

_ "You idiots…"_

_ They brushed themselves off and continued._

_ "You sure you want to come, Neville?" Hermione worriedly asked him. His knees were knocking together so loudly Harry asked if anyone could get rid of that pesky mosquito. She steadied his shaking hands, but even as she asked him again, he stubbornly shook his head and continued sneaking towards the room. _

_ They had just reached the room when Harry realized something._

_ "Anyone have the password?" Everyone froze again._

_ "Oh come on!"_

_ "Groan…"_

_ "I'm sure we assigned Ron to get it." Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville, and Hermione all turned to Ron. He chuckled nervously._

_ "Umm…try again tomorrow night?"_

_ The next night (after making sure Ron had the password after they beat him up for being lazy and not doing anything, typical Ron…) the six Gryffindors tried again. This time, they had forgotten to take their supplies and wasted an hour going back and forth forgetting things, so they decided to try again tomorrow night after Mrs. Norris caught them and scared all of them into running back to their tower before she could find out who the six were. _

_ The night after that, half of their group got detentions to serve because of a very suspicious explosion in Potions featuring a furious Snape, two mislabeled vials, and shredded clothes._

_ The fourth night, everyone was too tired to stay up late._

_ Finally, a week and a half later, they tried again. Ron quickly said the password ("Purebloods rule? How unoriginal…") they all crept inside and surveyed the Slytherins._

_ "Ready, everyone?" Hermione whispered. They all nodded, and started the first phase of their revenge._


End file.
